


Remembrance [Podfic]

by FerithsPodfics (Ferith12)



Category: DCU
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/FerithsPodfics
Summary: Dick’s parents died on a clear day in September.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & His Parents





	Remembrance [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remembrance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842920) by [Ferith12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12). 



[link to SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/x5py19C64yYJGijx5) [00:01:36] 


End file.
